Heir of Darkness
by ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory
Summary: Harry Potter twin fic. Wrong bwl! What if Harry had a twin? What if Harry's twin was the supposed 'Boy-Who-Lived? What if Harry was sent to live with muggles while his twin was living the life with his parents? This is the story of how one's lack of attention to detail can come back and bite them in the ass. Eventual Harem and lemons. Evil/dark Harry. I DO NOT OWN HP: COVERS STORY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Against my better judgment, I have decided to write a harry-twin wrong bwl story. It's against said judgment due to the fact that I have, like, six stories going right now. So don't judge me, I got bored.**

**Heir of Darkness**

**§ = Parseltongue**

**Chapter One**

"Are you sure you don't mind watching the twins, Peter?" Lily Potter asked.

"I'm sure I don't mind, Lily. I always enjoy looking after little Harry and little Teddy. I consider this to be time for me to bond with the kids," Peter Pettigrew lied through his teeth.

"Ok. We will fill you in on the meeting when we return. We won't be back for a couple hours." James Potter said, practically dragging his wife to the floo, "We need to hurry, Lils, or we'll be late!"

"Ok, ok! I'm coming! Bye, Peter. Take good care of my children or so help me I will castrate you into the next century. But, that won't happen since you will take great care of them. Well, bye!" Lily finished cheerfully as she turned around and entered the floo. She left, not noticing Peter's pale face and hands protectively guarding his genitalia.

"Bye, Lily," he muttered.

After five minutes, he decided to ward the floo off so nobody would wander through at an inopportune time. After the floo was warded he rushed to the front door and cast a tempus. Seeing that it was 9:56 p.m., he walked out the door and waited for his lord and master.

Less than five minutes later, he heard a hissed, "Wormtail."

Peter squeaked and turned around, looking at the intimidating figure in front of him. He got on his knees and kissed the hem of the man's robes stuttering, "M-my Lord."

"Well?" the person snapped, "Tell me the location already so I can kill the brat."

"Oh, uh, the P-Potters are in G-Godric's Hollow."

The red eyed figure grinned maliciously as he shoved past Peter, leaving him cowering behind the man. A small house had appeared in front of the red eyed man, seemingly out of nowhere. "Good job, Wormtail. You are dismissed. I can handle it from here."

Noticing that it wasn't a request, Wormtail quickly apparated away before the man got irritated with him.

The figure smirked, he knew his servant was a coward, but he didn't care at the moment, because he had finally reached his goal to obtain ultimate victory. He lazily flicked his wand, blasting the front door open. Cries could be heard from upstairs. He strode through the door and calmly walked up the stairs, relishing the moment that he worked so hard to obtain. As he reached the top, he went to the last bedroom on the right, wherein laid two cribs, one brown and one blue. He continued forward, looking into the two cribs. He sneered at the babe in the brown crib, the one that was bawling like a newborn. The baby was chubby with chocolate brown eyes and a tuft of brown hair on the top of his head. He looked in the blue crib and his sneer turned into a look of curiosity. Inside the crib lay another child. This child, however, was skinny, almost _too _skinny, and had piercing green eyes and messy black hair. The babe was staring at the man with a nearly blank expression. There was no fear. Only curiosity. The man realized the child was curious as to what he was doing. The man turned to the other child and closed his eyes for a minute, activating his mage sight. When he opened his eyes, he saw a faint glow emanating from the child, he was emanating a small, light-filled aura that all average wizards have as children. He scoffed, as if an average wizard could defeat _him_. No, he wasn't the child of the prophecy. He turned his head to look at the other babe before pulling his head back in shock. The child in the blue crib was engulfed in a pitch black aura, emanating so powerfully that, now that he was paying attention, the man could actually _feel _the boy's magic in the air. He had to admit, he embraced the feeling. It gave off almost the same feeling that he got when he was torturing muggles with dark magic. It was… exhilarating. He closed his eyes once again, this time deactivating his mage sight. _Yes_, he thought to himself, _he is the child of the prophecy, the only one that could possibly stand a chance of defeating the greatest dark lord to ever live, Lord Voldemort! _He cackled out loud as he pointed his wand at the child. He looked down at the crib and saw the initials H.J.P. elegantly carved into the wooden surface. He then looked back at the child. "Hmm, if only you would side with me in this war. Then the dark would be unstoppable! With my knowledge and power, and your own personal power, we alone could assure that the dark would win this pathetic war, putting down the light's resistance once and for all. But, alas, unfortunately you are the child of a light family, and as such, you would no doubt side with your pathetic blood-traitor parents and the old coot. No hard feelings, though, as its nothing personal." As he stared into the child's eyes, he saw a brief emotion flash through them. Acceptance. He was accepting his fate. That was something that even the Dark Lord could respect. It was right then and there that he decided that the child would die painlessly, as it was not his fault that he was the child of the prophecy and that his parents were opposing him. He pointed his wand at the boy's forehead and muttered the incantation almost inaudibly. "_Avada Kedavra." _There was a flash of green before it momentarily disappeared. Voldemort was shocked. He stared at the baby as an aura of darkness swathed around him, protecting him from one of the darkest curses in existence. He stared in wonder as the shadows twisted the curse and redirected it. Unfortunately, his reflexes were too slow, and the curse slammed into him, ripping into his already heavily mutated body. There was pain like he had never experienced, this continued for a few moments until the pain disappeared. He knew why he hadn't died and why he didn't lose his body. It was because the Killing Curse targets one's soul. He knew he only survived because of his horcruxes. He was also aware that he was, at the moment, extremely weak and vulnerable. He quickly grabbed his wand and fled the house as fast as possible, leaving a partially destroyed room, an unconscious baby, and a wailing baby behind. Unknown to him, he also left behind a part of his own soul. He had created a horcrux out of the child he had meant to kill. As he fled, part of the ceiling collapsed, dropping a large amount of wood onto the ground. One of the pieces of wood, however, was slightly off course compared to the others, and landed next to the brown eyed baby, giving him an 'S' shaped scar on his right cheek. This caused the baby to wail even more than before. Meanwhile, the other babe lay passed out on the ground, having fallen out of his crib. He had a much less noticeable scar, which was hidden behind his raven locks, shaped as a lightning bolt. At the same time, the man was slowly fleeing through the forest, not having enough strength to travel magically. He then decided that he would need to lay low for a while so he could gain his strength back. Unfortunately for him, it would take several years before he would be back at full strength again. Something that he happened to know.

About thirty minutes later, around twenty pops were heard right outside the Potter residence. Among the twenty people were the two Potter parents, who both swiftly ran into the house, screaming and crying frantically about their children. The rest of the people followed at a more sedate pace, other than the leader. The leader, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was practically flying up the stairs, following the Potter parents. Upon reaching the babies' room, the Potter parents rushed forward picking up their children. Lily pick up Harry and James picked up Teddy. Neither of them realized that the headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had followed them so quickly until he asked, "May I see Teddy, James?"

James reluctantly handed Teddy over to Dumbledore who inspected the boy. After a few minutes of casting spells to detect harm, Dumbledore beamed. He cleared his throat, and loudly announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Teddy Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Defeater of Voldemort!"

His exclamation was met by loud whoops from the assembled people. As he handed Teddy back to James, he said, "Yes, yes, I know you're all happy, and we have a right to be! Today, on Halloween night, our own Teddy Potter defeated the Dark Lord!" Another round of whoops came out. After about thirty seconds, he held his hand up and calmly announced, "Unfortunately, I do not believe that Voldemort is truly gone. That is why we must train Teddy and prepare him to fight him in the future!" The crowd's reaction was to be expected, glum and confused.

"What do you mean he's not truly gone? Our Teddy defeated him, right?" James inquired, worried about his son.

"I mean he is not truly gone. While it is true that Teddy defeated him, Voldemort is not dead. That much is obvious by the lack of a body and his wand. No, I believe he is currently in an extremely weakened state, and that it will take him years before he can fully recover. So, that is why we must use these upcoming years to train him to the best of our abilities. We must train him, as our future rests on his shoulders." Dumbledore proclaimed.

After a few more minutes of chatting and Order members cooing at baby Teddy, Dumbledore pulled James and Lily, who had set Harry back down in his crib without even checking to see if he was hurt after Dumbledore's announcement, aside and requested to speak with them. "What can we do for you, Professor?" James asked, giddy about the war being over for the time being.

"This is about Harry. I don't know how to put it lightly, but I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if Harry is raised elsewhere, as Teddy will need your full attention and all the support you could provide. If I am correct, Lily, you have a sister who is a muggle? Yes? And what are your thoughts on this?" He questioned.

Lily and James exchanged glances before Lily sighed, "We were thinking along the same lines. Harry would just be in the way and would be jealous of Teddy and his fame and training. And yes, I have a muggle sister."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore beamed. "Then I believe it would be best if we left young Harry with your sister, and reintroduce him to the Wizarding world when it's time for him to go to Hogwart's. It would be good for him to grow up away from Teddy. He would just end up growing jealous and bitter, emotions that cause one to resort to the dark arts. It is for the best that we give him to your sister. At any rate, he would only serve to hold Teddy back from his true potential, something that cannot happen," he warned.

James and Lily once again exchanged looks and nodded towards the headmaster, whom they had so much trust and confidence in. Dumbledore beamed and said, "I will take him to her tonight. I will also put up blood wards to keep him safe from any of Voldemort's remaining followers who will seek retribution on Teddy through Harry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get going, and I must take Harry with me, because, before long, it will be midnight, and your sister's family will be asleep."

James went and picked up Harry before handing him over to Dumbledore, who quickly healed Harry's wounds. He proceeded to say his goodbyes before he walked out of the house and apparated to a boring neighborhood miles away.

**(A/N: I've become a firm believer in keeping chapters as long as possible, so forgive me for the time skips.)**

**Four years later…**

"BOY! Get in here and cook me breakfast!" Vernon Dursley roared. This caused five year old Harry James Potter to jolt awake and quickly stumble out of his room… err… cupboard. He rushed into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get out the eggs. As he leaned in, Vernon slammed the refrigerator shut on him, breaking three of his ribs. "On second thought, you worthless brat, its high time I took you to an orphanage! Your parents didn't love you! So we definitely don't love you! We didn't even want you here in the first place!" Before Harry could protest, Vernon grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him out of the house and pushed him into the car. He sped away as fast as the speed limit would allow and went to the nearest orphanage, which happened to be over fifty miles away. During the ride, Harry was sobbing. What his uncle said had hurt him bad. He knew his parents didn't love him. Why else would they dump him with _muggles_. Oh yes, he was fully aware of magic. In fact, he remembered that night so long ago perfectly. He didn't hear his parent's reasoning behind sending him away, but understood enough to know that he was not wanted. Every day since that night, Harry had had nonstop nightmares. Not about the attack. No. He had nightmares of his parents willingly putting him with terrible muggles. Over the past four years, Harry had grown to hate muggles with his very being. At times he just wished he could slaughter all of them at once. He continued this train of thought for a while.

An hour later, Harry was pushed onto the steps of a muggle orphanage as his uncle sped away. Harry turned around and calmly walked to the turn, not even minding the pain his ribs were causing him. He'd broken them so many times that he hardly even noticed anymore. As he walked inside, he was met by a stern looking woman. "My name is Matilda. What do you want kid?" She snapped.

"I-I'm Harry Potter, and I'm an orphan," he muttered, unenthusiastically.

Matilda grimaced, "Great, another brat to take care of. Take your stuff upstairs and choose an empty room. Then come back down here, it's almost time for lunch and you need to get acquainted with your fellow orphans."

Harry did as he was told. When he met his 'fellow orphans', he immediately knew that he was in some deep shit.

**Two years later…**

_"§ What do you think, Kyrk? Ssshould I run away? Or ssshould I wait for sssome miracle to happen? §" _Harry hissed to the resident Black Mamba. Kyrk, the Black Mamba, was smuggled into the country illegally. Unfortunately for the snake handler, Kyrk was deadly fast, and quickly killed the man.

Harry was currently in conversation with three snakes, a Black Mamba, a King Cobra, and a Mystic Viper. Harry, Kyrk, Steve― the King Cobra―, and Slitain― the mysterious magical species of serpents that was on the brink of extinction, the Mystic Viper― were all relaxing in the shadows of an overgrown tree, hiding them all from view. Harry had known about his Parseltongue ability since he was two and was thrown into a snake pit by his drunken uncle.

_"§ I do not know, Harry, jussst know that whatever you do, I'm with you. §" _Kyrk hissed back. Harry allowed himself a small smile, the resident serpents had been so kind and had become so loyal to him, that Harry would never consider doing anything major without asking their thoughts.

_"§ That warmsss my blackened heart, Kyrk. I thank you for your companionssship. You too, Sssteve. And you, Ssslitain. What is your opinion, Sssteve? §"_

_ "§ The sssame as Kyrk'sss. If you go sssomewhere, then I'm coming with you. §"_

_ "§ And yoursss, Ssslitain? §"_

The Mystic Viper twisted its head from its spot on Harry's knee and looked him in the eye. _"§ You know that I am with you, Harry. Asss the lassst of my kind, I am alone. I do not wisssh to be alone anymore. When you came along, you gave me hope. Ssso I will alwaysss be by your ssside. §"_

Harry smiled, _"§ Oh, come now, Ssslitain. You know that asss sssoon asss I once again have accessssss to the magical world that I will do endlessssss resssearch in order to figure out how Sssalazar Ssslytherin created your kind. That assside, though, I'm happy you three will ssstick with me. After all, I have no family to go to. §"_ His last words were tinged with sadness, until it changed to anger, _"§ I will do anything to get my revenge on them! §"_

Unknown to Harry and his serpentine friends, they were being watched. The owner of the glowing crimson eyes could not hide his shock. The boy was a Parselmouth? Better yet, the boy wanted revenge on his family. Maybe the boy _would _side with him. After all, once he finds out the reason why he was abandoned, he'd hate his family even more and would want nothing more than to see them dead. Coming to an abrupt change of plan, Voldemort hissed loud enough for Harry and his serpentine friends to hear, _"§ Ahh, revenge againssst your family, young Harry? I can't blame you. After all, they left you sssimply becaussse they assssssumed you would be jealousss of your, ssseeing asss he isss now known asss, the Boy-Who-Lived, the only known sssurvivor of the Killing Curssse. But we both know better than that. We both know it wasss you I intended to hit. In fact, I'm willing to bet you remember everything I sssaid to you that night. Am I right? §"_

Harry spun around so fast he was nearly given whiplash. Once he saw who had spoken, he was shocked. But after his shock, his eyes took on the glint of curiosity they held on that night so long ago._ "§ Ssso, we meet again. You are, of courssse, right. But I'm sssure you already knew that. §"_

_ "§ Of courssse I did, I wasss sssimply tesssting you. §"_

_ "§ Isss that ssso? Anywaysss, what do you mean they think _he _sssurvived the Killing Curssse!? §" _Harry hissed, enraged.

_"§ I mean, you were given up ssso your parentsss could focusss on your twin sssince they believe he sssurvived the Killing Curssse. §" _Voldemort paused. _"§ Now, unlessssss I'm missstaken, you sssaid you would do anything to get revenge on your family? If ssso, I have a proposssal for you… §"_

**A/N: Aaaaanndd… end scene. Lol. Well, hope you enjoyed it. Just thought I'd play with new ideas. And for those of you who are irritated and waiting on my other stories, I already have them all written out, I just don't want to type them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so somebody commented about the last chapter being two 'ridiculously long chapters', I'd like to remind everyone that when it comes to good stories, a ridiculously long chapter consists of 20,000+ words. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's not like I give a damn. I simply do this because there are so few stories that I'm truly a fan of, and even fewer that are actually ever completed.**

**Heh, listening to Rap God by Eminem… on repeat. He's so fucking fast… **

**And finally, I was shocked that this story got 80 follows and 47 favorites over the span of ten-ish hours…**

**Heir of Darkness**

**§ = Parseltongue**

_"§ I mean, you were given up ssso your parentsss could focusss on your twin sssince they believe he sssurvived the Killing Curssse. §" Voldemort paused. "§ Now, unlessssss I'm missstaken, you sssaid you would do anything to get revenge on your family? If ssso, I have a proposssal for you… §"_

**Chapter Two**

**Four years later…**

Harrison Salazar Riddle (contrary to popular belief, the Dark Lord tolerates his last name), more commonly known as Harry, was currently laying down reading three books at once, turning a page every few seconds. To anybody else, this would seem impossible, but not for Harry. Harry recently discovered that he had an eidetic memory. While this might help him with reading multiple books at once, alone it's not enough to do as he was doing. No. Harry wasn't sure how he could do it, but he didn't really care how, he just cared that he could. This ability was something that made Harry's father extremely jealous, much to Harry's amusement.

Over the past four years Harry had spent in the manor, he had read well over half of the vast magical library. He would have been done completely, but he constantly had training under his father, Lord Voldemort. His father taught him everything he knew, from the simple levitation charm all the way to how to create a horcrux, something that interested Harry immensely. After that particular lesson, Harrison became obsessed with horcruxes. He raided the library and read anything and everything that mentioned them. Back to his lessons, Harry was a fast learner, something he inherited from his father through the blood adoption ritual. When his father had initially mentioned the idea, he was skeptical and cautious, but after the Dark Lord Voldemort swore on his magic that he would not harm him as long as Harry never betrayed him. Harry jumped at the opportunity. Shortly after the ritual, Harry grew fanatically loyal to his father and would do anything his father asked. Something that always bothered him was the fact that his father prevented him from having any contact with any of his Death Eaters, including his inner circle, which contained his father's most trusted servants. To his father's servants, he was more of an enigma. There were rumors of his existence but very few believed in them because they couldn't see their lord being a father. However, there were still the very few that truly believed in his existence. The Death Eaters of the inner circle were the most prominent believers in his existence. They often questioned their lord, trying to find some form of proof and acknowledgement that he had a child and heir. The most persistent of them were Barty Crouch Jr., Bellatrix LeStrange, Severus Snape **(Who **_**is **_**loyal to Voldemort in this story)**, David Greengrass, and Lucius Malfoy. Eventually, though, Voldemort revealed his existence to his inner circle. This was, of course, after they swore and oath of secrecy. As a result of his admission, there were many pleas to meet him, but, much to the Death Eaters ire, he refused, saying that his son was constantly busy with his training, which was partly true. The majority of the truth, however, was that he was concerned his son would immediately _'Crucio' _one of his servants out of pure irritation, _Which, _Harry mused, _I more than likely _would _do_. Over the years his father had spent getting to know him, he had come to learn that he was extremely temperamental, something that Voldemort grudgingly admitted was possibly something that Harry had inherited him through the blood adoption ritual. He also happened to know for a fact that his son had a habit to torture things that irritated him. For example, he once caught his son holding a bird under the Cruciatus Curse for singing too loud, something Harry had trouble explaining to his father.

Harry was brought out of his reflection by his father's familiar, Nagini. _"§ Hatchling, your father requessstsss your presssence. I believe it isss regarding where you will be going for ssschool. §"_

He smiled at the snake and hissed, _"§ Very well, Nagini, thank you for telling me. Tell me, do you know where Ssslitain, Kyrk, and Sssteve are? §"_

_ "§ Lassst I checked, they were hunting in the foressst. §"_

_ "§ Thank you, Nagini. Pleassse tell my father that I will be with him in a moment, I need to clean up my messssss firssst. §" _With that, he began cleaning up his mess. After a minute of cleaning, he wandered through the manor, going to his father's study. The halls were lined with portraits of his father's ancestors, including the one and only Salazar Slytherin. When he had first gotten to the manor, he had been amazed and would ask the portraits nonstop questions.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he reached his father's study. He opened the doors and strode toward his father. Once he reached his father, he bowed his head in a gesture of respect, muttering, "Father."

"Harry, I've called you here because I've decided where to put you for your education." This made Harrison snap his head up and stare into his father's eyes curiously. Realizing he had his son's attention, the Dark Lord continued, "I have decided to send you to Hogwarts. Before you complain, I cannot send you to Durmstrang for fear you will blow your cover by cursing Karkaroff into oblivion," Harrison couldn't help but smirk, what could he say, it was true, "and Beauxbatons is certainly not an option, due to the abysmal education taught there. So that leaves Hogwarts, as much as I loathe to send you there. Look on the bright side, you will finally meet some of my Death Eaters' children by going there."

"Oh," Harry began, "and who, pray tell, are they?"

"The most notable, also the one that I have noticed you staring at when you spy in on the balls hosted here, is David Greengrass' daughter, Daphne Greengrass. Another is Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco. But that's beside the point. Another reason I am sending you to Hogwarts is because France's Minister of Magic, Claude Delacour, is transferring his daughter there. Apparently she was constantly harassed at Beauxbatons. She is three years older than you. My goal, is for you to charm her. Eventually, you would end up meeting her father, and that would be the perfect opportunity for you to subtly ask questions about his views of Magical Britain. If we're lucky, then he'll be disgusted by the treatment other magical races get here, seeing as his wife and daughters are part Veela, that he will willingly aid us in our goal of overthrowing the Ministry. He, of course, would not be allowed to know all the other plans we have, but his aid would be very helpful. So, in short, I want you to use that Riddle charm that you inherited from me. Do you understand?" Voldemort asked his son sternly.

Harry nodded, but asked, "Will I have to hide my magical talent and power, because I would _not _appreciate having to do that." He frowned, "Actually, I would _hate _to have to do that."

Voldemort sighed, "Fine, you don't have to hide your talent, but don't start showing off your abilities in necromancy. That's a definite no-no. As for your other 'dark' abilities, I would prefer if you kept those under wraps, but that is not required. Just don't let 'Dumb-old-dork' catch you."

"Fine! I understand, no necromancy! You just had to go and ruin my fun," Harry huffed.

"Stop being childish, Harrison, it doesn't fit you," Voldemort admonished.

Harry sighed, "Can I at least bring Slitain, Steve, and Kyrk? Pleeeeaaasseee!" He pouted.

Voldemort nodded stiffly, "As long as you don't let it become common knowledge that you're a Parselmouth, because that ability plus your last name would make it obvious that you are my heir. So that is something that should be kept a secret. But, it doesn't matter if it is or not because the old coot wouldn't harm you, anyways. But do try and avoid that. You better be in Slytherin, by the way."

"Yes! Thanks, dad!" Harry exclaimed. With that, He ran off before his father could say anything else. This really irritated his father because Harry _knew _that he wasn't finished.

"Don't even get to finish setting ground rules for my own child," he grumbled. The only response he got from anybody was the hissing laughter of his familiar, which made him send a glare her way, causing her to hiss-laugh even more. "Oh, shut up," he whined.

_"§ Good newsss, guysss. You three get to come with me to ssschool! §" _Harry hissed in excitement to his three best friends. Yeah, that's right, three snakes were his best friends. Don't judge.

_"§ Good, I wasss getting bored of thisss place anywaysss… §" _The Black Mamba named Kyrk replied.

_"§ You're alwaysss bored, Kyrk. §" _Slitain hissed in reply lamely.

_"§ He hasss a point, Kyrk. You complain about being bored every five minutesss. It'sss quite irritating, to sssay in the leassst. §" _Steve noted.

_"§ Do not! §"_

_ "§ Do too! §" _Steve answered.

_ "§ Do no―§"_

_ "§ WILL YOU TWO SSSHUT UP!? §" _Harry and Slitain hissed simultaneously in irritation.

For a moment nothing was heard from. Finally Harry started up again. _"§ Asss I wasss sssaying… you three get to join me at ssschool. But there is a sssmall issssssue that we will have to deal with. I will only be able to ssspeak to you three in the Ssslytherin common room, unlessssss my father knowsss of other placesss. In fact, I'll be right back. §"_

Harry rushed away, unaware of the three serpents that were hot on his tail, figuratively, of course. He continued through the halls and ran into his father's study. "Father, I was wondering if you happen to know of any secret places Slitain, Kyrk, Steve, and I can stay. I would hate to have to keep my Parseltongue ability hidden at the place I would be sleeping."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at his son and thought for a moment, before grinning deviously, "Of course there is. In fact, there are two places. The second, however, is somewhere only a Parselmouth would have access to. I'm pretty sure you have a good idea about which place I am talking about."

Harry's brows furrowed in thought before his eye's widened to the size of dinner plates. "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS! Are you _finally _going to tell me where it is?!" He asked giddy.

Voldemort chuckled, causing his son to pout, "Yes, I am going to tell you where the Chamber of Secrets is. The Chamber of Secrets is in the second floor corridor's girls' bathroom. When you walk in, go straight to the sink and hiss '_open_' in Parseltongue. Make sure you are not seen doing this, because the Chamber of Secrets is merely a legend to the students of Hogwarts. It's also a legend to most of the teachers, as well. The other place I'm going to tell you about is the Room of Requirement. I suggest you avoid this one, though. Even though it's well hidden, it can still be accessed by others. So you should stick to the Chamber."

"Ok, thanks dad," Harry started to turn around but Voldemort stopped him.

"We're not finished yet, Harry. As you know, today is August 31, 2011 **(I'm changing the year because it's easier to remember and the year in Harry Potter continually evades my mind.)**, which means you leave for school tomorrow."

Voldemort sat there and watched with undisguised amusement as his son's facial expression changed. It started at curiosity, jumped to confusion, leaped to giddiness, and finally settled on panic.

"WHAT?! I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY STUFF!" Harry shouted, becoming overdramatic by his fake hyperventilating.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. That is why I sent the elves out to go and pick up all of your school supplies," the Dark Lord drawled.

"Oh. In that case, ignore my overdramatic-totally-fake-quite-annoying-and-irritating panic attack," Harry grinned.

"Way ahead of you," his father muttered.

"That's the spirit, dad!" Harry exclaimed, excited.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, and one last thing. I'm introducing you to my inner circle Death Eaters and their children in, uh, _'Tempus'_… five minutes."

"WHAT!"

"Now was yelling really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was." With that, Harry sped off, eager to meet his father's Death Eaters and their children. However, both he and his father knew that he was only eager because he wanted to torture somebody, which was exactly what the Dark Lord did _not _want his son and heir to do.

"Welcome! We are here to have a little feast before you send your children off to Hogwarts," Voldemort greeted his inner circle Death Eaters. "All adults will be dining in the manor's great hall. All children will be dining in the manor's dining room, which is way too big in my opinion," Voldemort muttered at the end. "Before we split up for our feast, though, I would like to introduce you all to someone." He motioned towards the shadows behind him. Out of the shadows emerged a 5'1" boy clothed in all black. He had a hood that provided a shadow protecting all of his face from view except for his eyes. He wore black basilisk hide gloves and a pair of boots to match them. He wore robes that were darker than night and made from the softest of acromantula silks. The only bit of his actual body that was truly visible to his audience were his eyes. The once emerald green eyes had become Avada Kedavra green and swirled with unrestrained power. The Death Eaters present all gasped at the same time, having guessed as to who the boy was. "This," Voldemort gestured, "is my son and heir, Harrison Salazar Riddle, but he prefers Harry."

The Death Eaters present all fell to their knees and bowed down to their lord's heir, something that amused both Harry and Voldemort. The children slowly followed their parents' lead, shocked at the news that the Dark Lord they had heard so much about had a son. As the children began to bow Harry shook his head and cleared his throat. He then spoke in an alluring silky voice that made all of the ladies and girls present want to drool and swoon, "That," he began, "won't be necessary. I do not want my year mates to bow to me simply because of who my father is. If my year mates ever do bow to me, I want it to be because of who _I _am. So, stand back up." Everyone began to stand up, but Harry interrupted, "Only the children stand up, adults keep bowing." Harry grinned at his father who rolled his eyes.

"Ignore the brat's last order. He happens to enjoy toying with people, something that he is quite good at."

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment, brat."

"It was to me," Harry spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Stop it!"

"Nope!"

"Stop!"

"Nope!"

The Death Eaters and their children watched in a stunned silence as the most powerful dark wizard in a century and his own son and heir got into a childish argument. The argument was ended, though, when Peter Pettigrew decided to speak, "U-uhm, My Lord?"

That snapped the two out of their argument and Voldemort stared at the crowd. He turned back to his son and asked, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course, father," Harry spoke calmly. He brought out his wand and pointed it at Wormtail before hissing, _"§ Crucio! §"_

The instant he finished the incantation, a brilliant red light soared toward Wormtail and started causing his to twitch and scream in an unknown amount of pain. Harry continued with the spell for a minute before cutting it off.

"First rule, don't interrupt my father and I when we are having a childish argument, it's one of the few times he's actually relaxed. Second rule, don't annoy me. Third rule, follow the first two rules. Fourth and final rule, which is more of a fact, all spells said in Parseltongue are ten times more powerful than they are when they are said in plain English. Something that I take immense pleasure in, so that rule is my personal favorite," he finished merrily.

After that, the night continued on. Harry spent his time being introduced to the Death Eaters and their children. Harry took a special interest in the one's that would be attending Hogwarts with him this year. When David Greengrass introduced his daughter, Daphne, to Harry, Harry did the last thing anybody expected of him. Other than his father, of course. He took Daphne's hand, brushed it against his lips, and muttered in his silky voice, "Bonsoir, madame." This action caused Daphne to blush and all of the other girls and women in the room to glare at her out of jealousy.

"Um, hi," Daphne mumbled, embarrassed.

The rest of the night was filled with joy and laughter until, finally, it was time for everyone to go home and go to bed. Before she left, Harry asked if he could speak to Daphne for a moment, something that Daphne was happy about.

"Hello, Harry. Do you need something?" She asked, looking embarrassed.

"No, but I've decided that I wanted to show you something. Now, bear in mind, this is something that I had not originally planned to do." With that, Harry pulled down his hood, causing Daphne to gasp. Without his hood, Daphne got her first look at his perfectly sculpted face, defined cheekbones, and aristocratic look. The part she liked the most, though, were his eyes. She had, of course, seen his eyes earlier in the night, but she hadn't been able to get a good look at them. As she stared into the emotionless orbs filled with power, the butterfly feeling in her stomach that had shown up when she got her first look at his face increased tenfold. Harry's eyes, while emotionless, contained warmth for his allies and ice for his enemies. She now understood why the Dark Lord had taken him as an heir. When she was first introduced to him, she immediately came to the conclusion that he was blood adopted, she just couldn't figure out why the Dark Lord would adopt somebody. He was supposed to be cold and vicious. Based on her analysis from everything she had been told about the Dark Lord by her father, she figured the only reason he would take an heir was if they were as vicious and powerful as himself. Looking into his eyes, she saw power that swirled around in great masses, similar to how her father had described the Dark Lord's own eyes.

After revealing his face to Daphne, he let her stare at him for a few minutes before saying, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Greengrass, and I look forward to the chance of getting to know you better at Hogwarts this year. Good night." Before she could respond, Harry immediately disappeared into a shadow.

Daphne walked back to her parents in a daze, and quickly floo'd home with them. She went to bed and the last thought she had that night was simply, _Wow._

Meanwhile, Harry's last thought was, _Damn… I need to get laid._

The next morning brought loads of chaos for most magical households across magical Britain. Parents were waking up their children, scolding them for oversleeping, and rushing to get ready to take their child to King's Cross Station. Children were rushing to pack up their supplies, jumping for joy, and twitching from nerves. Harry, however, was up even before his father, and had packed the moment he woke up, which was at 6 a.m. Harry was out in the living area, petting Nagini, Slitain, Kyrk, and Steve, when his father came out. What surprised Harry, however, was the fact that it was 10:43 a.m.

Now, most magical kids finally getting to go to Hogwarts would be screaming and rushing and fighting anxiety, Harry, though, was doing none of these. He had a feeling his father would pull something like this, so that's why he set up a little wake up call for his father. A girlish squeal was heard from the next room and Harry smirked, before getting up and allowing his snake's to twirl around his leg, while Nagini went to check on her master. "HARRISON SALAZAR RIDDLE! WHAT THE FUCK!" His father came running into the room, tripped over Nagini, who secretly did that on purpose, and face planted into the floor. That was the last straw for Harry and he started cracking up. He was laughing so hard that two minutes later, he still had tears falling from his eyes. Meanwhile, Voldemort was flushed with pink hair, Gryffindor colored robes, and a huge zit on his forehead **(Voldie never died, so he's not snake-faced)**.

After another minute of laughing, Harry finally calmed down enough to form a coherent thought. He managed to stutter out, "Y-you look ri-rid-ridiculous! I-I wouldn't have d-do-done that if y-you had woken up soo-sooner."

"I'm up plenty early!" Voldemort cried indignantly.

Harry snorted and started a new streak of sarcasm, "Oh, yeah, because coming out of your room at 10:43 to take your son to the train station where his train leaves at 11 is _soo _early!"

"It is early enou― wait, did you say that it's 10:43?" Voldemort began panicked.

"No," Harry responded.

"Oh, good," Voldemort relaxed.

"It's actually 10:50. I spent three minutes laughing, and since then, you've spent four minute sputtering with indignation."

"WHAT?!" Voldemort then rushed to the floo and demanded Harry to hurry up.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Uh, dad, you _might_ want to glamor your eyes, jus' sayin'!" With that, Harry shouted out, "King's Cross Station" and stepped into the green flames, leaving behind an amused Nagini and a frantic Dark Lord.

Harry calmly strode to the back of the train and entered and empty compartment when nobody was looking. Once he closed the door, he snapped his fingers, causing his robes to transfigure into the robes he wore from the previous night, his shoes transfigured into his basilisk hide boots, and his basilisk hide gloves that were originally disillusioned appeared on his hands. He grab his hood and pulled it over his head, covering his face, leaving only his eyes visible.

Just as he finished pulling his hood on, the compartment door opened, revealing a chubby brown haired kid with shit-brown eyes and ugly glasses, along with a boy with obnoxious red hair and some dirt on his nose. Next to the red-head was a beaver-toothed, bushy hair girl who Harry could immediately identify as a mudblood. Harry, ignoring the interruption, proceeded to take one of the books from his library that was spelled to look like a normal first year charms book to anybody that Harry didn't want knowing what he was reading. He proceeded to read, ignoring the chubby kid and his friends, much to the fat kid's ire, and acted as if they weren't there. As he continued to be ignored, the shit-brown eyed kid's face turned even darker shades of red, fascinating Harry. The fact that somebody could go _that _red proved that Vernon Dursley wasn't phenomenal in any way, he was just an impatient prick, Harry remembered angrily. Finally, the boy got to the puce color that Vernon Dursley was so famous for and he burst out screaming at Harry, "WELL?! What are you waiting for? Introduce yourself!"

Harry finally looked up from his book and inspected the three people in front of him. Turning his head to the fat-ass, Harry spoke calmly, "Ladies first."

The boy looked like he was about to blow up, but the boy with red hair beat him to it, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and continued to speak calmly, "No, that's why I said 'Ladies first.' duh!" Harry rolled his eyes.

At this point, fat-Albert finally blew up… again… and blurted out, "How dare you treat me like that! I'm Teddy Potter! I'm the boy-who-lived! Who are you? Oh, yeah, that's right! You're a nobody!"

At the name Potter, Harry's eyes changed from their normal Avada Kedavra green and changed to a murderous red. "Potter!" Harry spat, disgust obvious. "I should have figured a spoilt brat like you would end up looking more like a big exercise ball than an actual person."

Teddy was about to blurt back when Draco Malfoy, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, who blushed upon seeing Harry, Millicent Bullstrode, Gregory Goyle Jr., Vincent Crabbe, and Theodore― Theo― Nott Jr. walked in. Upon seeing Harry they all smiled, but when they all saw who Harry was arguing with, they sneered. "Oh, hey guys. Look," Harry began, mockingly, "it's the walrus-who-lived! Do you think I could get his autograph? Personally, I doubt his stubs where his fingers should be would be able to hold the quill. Alas, poor me!" Harry exclaimed dramatically, causing laughter to come from the newcomers.

The mass of laughter directed at him caused Teddy to flush even more, much to Harry's satisfaction, and he taunted, "Whatever! I bet your father is Death Eater scum! Tell him I'll see him soon and then kill his precious master!" At his last words, the laughter stopped. Teddy thought he had won, that is, until he saw the eyes of the person he just taunted. What he saw damn near made him shit himself. As he looked into his eyes he began seeing flashes of his biggest fears. Dragons. Dementors. A night without ice cream. All of it. Within seconds he was on the ground quivering, much to everybody else's confusion, bar Harry and Daphne. The Death Eaters' children knew that Harry must have done something to the 'boy wonder', but what, they had no clue. And, frankly, they didn't want to know.

Harry looked at the quivering boy on the floor coldly and spoke in an emotionless voice, "Leave. Now. Or. Else." The trio didn't need any more motivation. Teddy's two lackeys quickly pulled him up, preparing to flee. At least, they tried to. All they managed to do was fall down themselves. The duo quickly got up and ran away, leaving a protesting Teddy behind. After they left, Harry's face filled with rage, and he flicked his hand, throwing Teddy through the compartment door. Harry then flicked his hand again, causing the door to close. Finally, he snapped his fingers and all of the windows turned black, so nobody could see what was happening on the inside of the compartment. "Sit," Harry said calmly. The others followed his instructions without delay, but sat as far away from Harry as possible. Daphne, however, walked over to Harry and sat next to him and put her arm around his slump shoulders in an attempt to comfort him, and, much to the shock of the others, Harry seemed to calm exponentially at the contact.

After a few minutes, conversation slowly began to start in the compartment, and after about twenty minutes, it was back to how every other compartment was; loud. Only one person didn't partake in the conversations; Harry. Daphne tried to get Harry to talk, and occasionally he'd say a word or two, but that was it. After a while, she gave up and restarted her own conversation with Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bullstrode.

About an hour away from their destination, Draco asked the question that was on most of their minds, "Harry, are you going to take that hood off anytime soon?"

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes settled on Draco's, making the latter fidget uncomfortably. After a few moments, Harry spoke, "Yes."

"Cool," Draco said, eager to see the mysterious face under the hood. He then stopped and waited, but, when it became apparent that he wasn't taking his hood off right then, he started again, "Well?"

"Oh," Harry said blankly, "you meant _now_?"

His only response was nine nods in confirmation.

Harry sighed, reached up, and pulled down his hood, causing all the girls present to gasp and all the guys to gape. "See," he began, "_that_, is why I didn't take off my hood any sooner."

"U-uh, y-yeah, I see now…" Draco trailed off.

"Whatever. Daphne, if you would, will you wake me up when we reach Hogwarts?"

"Of course," she responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. With that, Harry laid his head back and dozed off. After what seemed like a few seconds to Harry, Daphne said quietly, "Harry, we're here."

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he muttered his thanks to Daphne. Once the train finally came to a halt, the ten of them calmly left the compartment with their perfect pureblood masks on and got off the train. They walked over to a giant of a man and followed him. They eventually got to a lake and were told to get into a boat. Daphne, who had been talking with the other girls, came over to Harry and asked, "Do you want to share a boat?" At Harry's nod, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest boat. Harry got in first and then helped Daphne get into the boat so there wouldn't be any problems. Harry looked at the boats next to them and saw Draco, Theo, Goyle, and Crabbe sitting in one boat and Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, and Blaise sitting in the other.

Two people came up to the boat and they both asked, "Can I sit here?" Harry stared at the boy and the boy next to him and nodded stiffly. They got into the boat and it gently set off. The chubbier one looked at Harry and timidly said, "Th-thanks for letting us sit here. I'm Neville Longbottom."

The boy next to him said, "Sup, I'm Terry Boot."

Daphne went next, "Hello. I'm Daphne Greengrass."

They all looked at Harry causing him to sigh, "Hello. I'm Harrison Salazar Riddle, but if you call me Harrison, I will kill you, so just call me Harry."

Harry spoke in such a calm voice that it caused both boys to gulp and Daphne to roll her eyes, "Harry." Harry looked at her inquisitively. Daphne, realizing that Harry for some reason had a soft spot for her, made a bold move and smacked the back of his head, shocking Harry and causing Terry and Neville to break out in chuckles. "We haven't even gotten into the Great Hall and you're already making death threats," she scolded in a motherly way, causing Harry to pout, much to both of their shock.

After a staring contest featuring a pouting Harry and a scolding Daphne, Harry finally relented and muttered, "Fine!"

"So, what houses do you think you'll get into? I think I'll be in Ravenclaw," Terry spoke.

"I-I don't know. My gran says I'll probably be in Hufflepuff," Neville answered, sounding dejected.

"So, what's wrong with being in Hufflepuff?" Harry asked, causing Daphne to look at him incredulously. Harry threw up his hands and said, "Ok, well, it's wrong for me, because if I'm not in Slytherin my father will burn the hat…"

"It's just where all the leftovers go," Neville answered.

"So? Just because you're not cunning and ambitious, or smart, or brave and stupid, doesn't mean that you don't have good traits. Every house has its faults. Slytherin's is the people screw possible allies over during their conquest for power. Gryffindor's is rushing head on into a dangerous situation without thinking things through. Ravenclaw's is their obsession to be better than everyone else. And Hufflepuff's is… well… I actually can't think of one for Hufflepuff…" Harry got a thoughtful look.

"Too trusting?" Daphne offered.

Harry snapped his fingers, "That. Hufflepuffs are too trusting. So, you see, all the houses have their faults."

"Huh, I never thought about it that way. Thanks, Harry." Neville said happily. "So, where do you think you'll be, Daphne?"

"Slytherin," Harry and Daphne both said at once, causing Daphne to swat Harry on the back of the head, making him look sheepish and Neville and Terry start laughing like crazy. "Oh, look its Hogwarts!" Harry mentioned, eager to get the conversation off of him.

Everyone followed his line of sight and were awed by the beauty Hogwarts held. "Hm," Harry noted, "no matter how much I've been told about the beauty of Hogwarts, it still blows me away."

"Me too," the other three agreed.

They continued their ride in peace, enjoying the serenity and beauty that Hogwarts provided.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heir of Darkness**

**§ = Parseltongue**

_Everyone followed his line of sight and were awed by the beauty Hogwarts held. "Hm," Harry noted, "no matter how much I've been told about the beauty of Hogwarts, it still blows me away."_

_ "Me too," the other three agreed. _

_ They continued their ride in peace, enjoying the serenity and beauty that Hogwarts provided._

**Chapter Three**

"Boot, Terry!" McGonagall called.

"Good luck," Harry, Daphne, and Neville said.

"Thanks," he answered. He calmly strode toward the professor and sat on the stool. A second later, McGonagall put the hat on his head.

The hat stayed on his head for about thirty seconds, but, finally, it called, "Ravenclaw!"

Harry, Daphne, and Neville cheered for their friend along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses. There was the occasional Gryffindor or Slytherin clapping politely, but it was blatantly obvious that they didn't really care all that much.

The sorting continued on at a quick pace, until it eventually got to the 'G' section. "Greengrass, Daphne!" the strict professor announced.

Harry looked at Daphne and smiled, "Good luck, Daph. I know you'll get into Slytherin. If you don't, I'll burn the hat with Fiendfyre." Daphne smiled at his use of her nickname before putting on her emotionless mask. She briskly walked up the stairs and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head so she could be sorted.

Within five seconds of the hat resting on her head, the hat shouted out, "Slytherin!"

Harry and Neville cheered with the Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses and Terry, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. A few Ravenclaws joined in on the clapping, but every Gryffindor sneered at the pretty blonde.

For the first time since he got to the school, Harry actually took a good look at the head table, and what he saw made his eyes pulse with a fiery hatred.

At the head table were the three people he hated most in the world; Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter, and James Potter. Unfortunately for Harry, Lily seemed to stare into his eyes and saw the fierce hatred he held. She didn't know why he held such animosity toward her, but she was determined to find out. James looked at Lily and then follow her line of sight. He, too, saw Harry. And, he, too, saw the massive amount of hatred for him boiling in his eyes. For the briefest of moments, both Lily and James could have sworn they saw his eyes go the bloody crimson red color that Voldemort was famous for, but the next moment, his eyes were back to looking the same Avada Kedavra green he had gotten from the adoption ritual.

Dumbledore, too, saw the flicker of red, and immediately became worried. He couldn't take the chance that he had just imagined the red flash in the boy's eyes, so he decided that he would actually pay attention when he was sorted. Something about the boy just made him feel uneasy, as if he had met the boy before or somebody just like him. Dumbledore had a vague idea of who he reminded him of, and the similarities between the two different, yet similar, boys, worried him immensely. He stared really hard at Harry and noticed the slightest movement in the boy's robes. It was as if something was living inside his robes. _Yes,_ Dumbledore thought, _I definitely need to keep an eye on him for any suspicious behavior. _He decided to check the boy's magical core with his mage sight, and what he saw made his blood run cold. _He has an even darker aura than Tom did at that age. Maybe I could have the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor so he could be exposed to positive influences. Maybe, just maybe, I could convert him to the light and use him as a weapon against Voldemort. He won't, of course, be able to kill Tom, but he could certainly weaken him considerably. It would be a worthy sacrifice, after all, _he mused, _it _is _'for the greater good'._

Before the four could finish they're staring contest, McGonagall called out, "Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville's last name caused chortles to break out amongst the Gryffindors and the yet to be sorted first years. Harry, on his part, glared at them. When the people laughing caught sight of his glare, they immediately stopped. If looks could kill, they would all be six feet under.

Harry turned his head and said, "Good luck, Neville."

"Thanks, Harry," was the only response he got. With that, Neville nervously walked up to the stool and sat down.

Shortly after the hat was placed on his head, said hat called out, "Slytherin!" Causing many gasps to go throughout every table in the hall. Neville's parents had been well known aurors when they were sane. And unlike a portion of the auror corps, they weren't corrupt. So the fact that one of the biggest light families out there had just had one of their descendants sorted into the House of Snakes was a huge shock for everyone.

Everyone except for Harry.

Harry had thought that Neville would be sorted into Slytherin shortly after he had met him. He didn't know why, but he just had a gut feeling that _told _him that Neville would be a snake. He, unlike the others in the hall, began to clap for Neville, as it was the polite thing to do. Shortly after Daphne and Terry joined in. From that point on the applause was scattered out for Neville Longbottom. The only table that didn't have anybody clapping for the newly sorted boy was the Gryffindor table, something that did not go unnoticed by Harry. _Hm, _he thought, _father was right. Gryffindors _are _all bigoted._

Later on, the name _everyone _had been waiting for, barring Harry and the Slytherins, was called out, "Potter, Teddy!"

Harry watched with amusement as the Potter adults smile faltered. _Oh, so they _do _remember they had another son. Hm, might have to convince father to 'admit' to killing him. Which, in a way, he did by adopting me._

The faltered smile, though, was quickly replaced with a genuine one as the fat-ass swaggered his way up to the stool. However, before the hat could be placed on his head, the stool broke under the strain of his immense weight, causing everyone except for Teddy, his fans, his parents, and the teachers, to break into a mad round of laughter. McGonagall stared at Teddy disapprovingly before muttering, "_Reparo," _while pointing her wand at the broken stool. Teddy, not wanting to be embarrassed again, decided that it would be best if he just stood for his sorting. The hat_ finally _made its way onto his head.

After a few minutes of silence, mutters broke out. Harry, along with Dumbledore, happened to notice how pale Teddy was looking until, eventually, the hat grudgingly mumbled, "Gryffindor."

Teddy immediately regained color and began to swagger over to the Gryffindor table. Harry, annoyed with the boy's cocky 'I'm-better-than-you!' attitude, decided to send a wandless tripping jinx at Teddy, causing him to fall on his face, much to everyone's amusement bar those mentioned when he was last humiliated. Harry smirked at his good work, something that did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore, who began to stare suspiciously at Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry was thinking, _I wonder how he made it into Gryffindor, he certainly doesn't seem brave…_

Harry decided to tune out the sorting until his name was called. About two minutes later that time came, but instead of calling out his name, McGonagall stuttered it out, "R-R-Riddle, H-Harry." Once Harry started striding forward, Dumbledore's face immediately changed from suspicion to alarm.

_This… is much worse than I had originally thought_, he realized. _But why would _Tom _have a child of all people. Hopefully the boy doesn't know who his father is. If he does, then hopefully he wasn't raised by or treated well by him…_ To try and find answers, Dumbledore decided to use legilimency on Harry, and was shocked and even more alarmed, to find that the boy had nigh impenetrable mental shields. Shields that one could say were even stronger than his own. Harry knew what Dumbledore was trying, but decided not to care, knowing of how talented he was in occlumency.

A moment later, Harry delved into his own thoughts, _I bet Dumb-old-dork is freaking out, wondering if I really am my father's child, and, if I am, whether or not I met the guy. And then he's _obviously _going to wonder whether or not my childhood was good and if I like him or not. He's probably leaning towards 'not', reasoning that dad would _never _be liked by a child._

Breaking out of his musings, Harry calmly sat on the stool and waited as the hat was placed on his head by shaking hands. Harry immediately felt the Sorting Hat trying to find its way through his occlumency barriers. Harry, deciding that, while it would be amusing for the hat not to be able to read his thoughts, he would let the hat in so the sorting could continue and so he wouldn't draw too much undue attention to himself.

_ "I must commend you for your occlumency skills, I could not find a single entrance… So what have we here," _a voice that Harry knew to be the Sorting Hat's said in his mind. _"Interesting, the Dark Lord has a son and heir, this is most interesting indeed. However, we both know that I cannot reveal this to anybody, not that I would want to. So, Mr. Potter―"_

_ "Riddle," _Harry thought back viciously, _"My last name is Riddle, something you would do well to remember."_

_ "Yes," _the hat murmured, _"I would prefer to _not _be burned with Fiendfyre, something you seem to have a tendency to do…" _Harry grinned mentally. _"Now, let's see here… You're bra―"_

_ "I swear on my magic if you finish that sentence I _will _burn you with Fiendfyre. Don't _ever _call me brave or even _suggest_ that I would do well in Gryffindor."_

_ "… I was going to say brash, Mr. Riddle…"_

_ "Oh, in that case, continue. I'm very well aware that I'm brash, and that's something that I happen to like about being me."_

Harry could swear he heard the hat snort in amusement. _"Yes, well, let's continue. You're loyal… but not Hufflepuff loyal. And you're _very, very _knowledgeable, but would, again, burn me with Fiendfyre if I placed you in Ravenclaw. It seems to me that you'll burn me with Fiendfyre if I put you in any house other than Slytherin. So, in the interest of my safety…_ SLYTHERIN!" The hat said, finishing his sentence aloud. Loud cheers broke out from the table of the snakes and the Hufflepuffs. There was the occasional Ravenclaw clapping for him, one of whom being Terry Boot, but, for obvious reasons, no Gryffindors were cheering for him. _"Oh, and one last thing, Mr. Riddle."_

_ "What's that?"_

_ "… You really need to see a therapist about your pyromaniac tendencies, it can't possibly be healthy to be _that _obsessed with Fiendfyre."_

_ "Duly noted," _Harry thought back with a smirk on his face. He then proceeded to take off the hat and handed it off to McGonagall who took it quickly, eager for the Dark Lord's could-be-son to get away from her. Harry's smirk grew when he noticed this.

Harry walked over to Daphne and sat next to her, closer than a normal friend would do, but neither of them seemed to realize that they weren't acting like two normal friends, more like two friends who like each other but are too cowardly or oblivious to realize or do anything about it. Draco and the other sorted first year Slytherins who happened to know who Harry was, smirked. Who knew that the Dark Prince would have a soft side and care for somebody? None of them, of course, voiced this aloud, too afraid of how he might react. After he sat down, the sorting slowly began again. Some attention still lingered on Harry, but most of it was focused on the next person to be sorted.

Quite some time later, the sorting finally ended, much to everyone's relief. The most vocal about his relief was Ronald Weasley, who, immediately after the food appeared, stuffed his mouth full and began talking excitedly. Everybody at the Slytherin table that followed Harry's line of sight gagged and immediately looked away.

As the feast continued, Harry started thinking about how he would sneak away from the Slytherin prefects so he could go off to the Chamber of Secrets. He briefly considered using a disillusionment charm, but quickly chose against it. After all, a trained eye would be able to catch a disillusioned person. He thought about just bolting for it, but then realized that was an even dumber choice than option number one. Harry retreated deep into his mind, searching around for a way to do it, until he finally found the perfect thing. He and his father had done a ritual that would allow their bodies to become wraith-like. It would allow him to fly around the halls undetected and pass through the smallest of crevices available **(got this whole idea from Shadowed Malice)**. The only part he had to be wary of was flying into anybody, because if he did, he would cut right through them, something that would _not _be good for his first day of school. Maybe the second, but not the first. With that decided, he pulled out of his thoughts and joined Draco's conversation about whether or not the Weasels― *cough* Weasleys, sorry― had to get financial aid from somebody in order to come to Hogwarts.

At long last, the feast came to an end. Professor Dumbledore had a couple brief announcements before he finally dismissed the young witches and wizards of Hogwarts. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws stayed seated while the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors all rushed to get through the doors first. Harry rolled his eyes at how immature people could be, but then he remembered that half of them were Gryffindors, which made him work out that they were likely always like that and always would be. Eventually, the two houses were finally gone. Slytherin and Ravenclaw both walked towards the door much more calmly than the other two houses, something everybody who was still in the room was thankful about for some reason.

Once Harry made it through the doors, he cast a silent disillusionment charm on himself and quickly round the nearest corner before turning into a wraith. It took him a couple seconds to get used to his wraith form, but once he was finally comfortable, he grinned and sped off to the second floor corridor's girls' bathroom. He sped through the halls and laughed loudly when he scared the shit out of the caretaker' cat, waking up many snoozing portraits who all immediately freaked out at the being that had sped by them. Luckily for Harry, they didn't get that good of look at him, so he was in the clear.

Harry turned a corner and sped into the girls' bathroom and went straight to the sink. He took his solid form again and hissed, _"§ Open! §"_ This act caused the sink to glow a brilliant light before separating, leaving a big hole in the floor for Harry to go down on. Harry, deciding to test something, hissed, _"§ Ssstairsss. §"_ Once stairs popped out he groaned and said, _"§ Uh, clossse ssstairsss?" _When the stairs disappeared, Harry whooped and jumped into the pipe as if it was a giant slide, which in a way, it was.

After sliding down for what felt like ten minutes, Harry was finally deposited into a large cave full of small animal bones. He proceeded to pick himself up and continued through the cave, looking for the door his father had described to him. After a few minutes of walking and admiring the large shed snakeskin, Harry arrived at the rusted door and once again hissed, _"§ Open! §" _As the metal snakes on the door rearranged themselves, Harry walked closer to the door until he was eventually inches from it. He leaned his head in, and, unfortunately for him, the door opened and slammed into his head making him stumble. "Damn it!" Harry cussed, "Just my luck; the door just _had _to open like a pull door instead of a push one, _damn you door!_" Harry stopped and thought for a second before muttering to his snakes, _"§ I think I might have a concussssssion. For sssome reason, I just cussssssed that door off… Man, the hat _wasss _right. I do have issssssuesss. Hm, hopefully he doesssn't find out about thisss. §"_

Harry picked himself up and pulled the door all the way open then jumped to the ground on the other side, ignoring the stairs completely, apparently not realizing that they were there for a reason. Fortunately for Harry, he had plenty of practice with rough landings and managed to land without a scratch. Harry proceeded forward to the big statue of his monkey-looking ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. _"§ Uh, §" _he began, _"§ do any of you remember what my father sssaid must be ssspoken in order to sssummon the basssilisssk? §"_

_ "§ Ssseriousssly, §" _Slitain hissed back, _"§ you really need to learn to pay more attention. He sssaid to sssay 'Ssspeak to me Sssalazar Ssslytherin, Greatessst of the Hogwartsss Four.' §"_

_ "§ Oh, right… §" _Harry responded sheepishly. _"§ Thanksss. §" _Harry turned so he was facing the statue of Salazar Slytherin and hissed out, _"§ Ssspeak to me Sssalazar Ssslytherin, Greatessst of the Hogwartsss Four.' §"_ Once he got out the last syllable, there was a loud rumbling sound as the mouth of the statue began to open. Once it was fully opened, a beautiful 50 ft. basilisk slithered out with grace that only the King of Serpents possessed.

_"§ Who are you, ssspeaker? §" _the basilisk spoke in a distinctly feminine voice.

_"§ Uhm, I, great basssilisssk, am Harrissson Sssalazar Riddle. I am the ssson of Lord Voldemort and the dessscendant of the great and powerful Sssalazar Ssslytherin. §" _Harry replied cautiously.

_"§ Oh? Ssso I take it that Tom wasss sssuccessssssful in hisss missssssion? §"_

_ "§ Uh, define sssuccessssssful… §" _Harry trailed off.

If snakes could roll their eyes, Harry was pretty sure the basilisk would have done just that. _"§ Sssuccessssssful asss in having killed all of the known mudbloodsss leaving only purebloodsss and half-bloodsss. §"_

_"§ Ohhh, §" _Harry responded, _"§ in that cassse, no. He might have run into a little problem when a prophecy wasss made about sssomebody who could dessstroy him. In the end, he wasss only weakened. Ssso he hasssn't been very active thessse passst ten-isssh yearsss. §" _

_ "§ That'sss unfortunate… Oh well, he'll get there. Now, why have you sssummoned me, Little Massster? §"_

_ "§ Yeah… I sssummoned you beca― hey! I am not little! §"_

_ "§ You are compared to me. My name is Hasssesssh, by the way. §"_

_ "§ Touché… It'sss nice to meet you Hasssesssh. And I sssummoned you becaussse I wasss wondering if you would mind sssharing the chamber with my sssnake friendsss and I. §"_

_ "§ I don't mind at all. In fact, it'sss welcomed. It'sss ssso lonely down here sssometimesss. §"_

_ "§ Thank you, Hasssesssh, you are truly asss wonderful asss my father sssaid you were. Now, good night, Hasssesssh, it'sss getting late and I need to find the sssleeeping quartersss, §" _Harry yawned.

_ "§ Good night, hatchling. Sssleep well. §" _Came the basilisk's soft reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so there were some concerns about the Daphne/Harry relationship advancing too fast, keep in mind that they're still very young, so they will only be close friends up until at least third year. On a side note, thank you for all the reviews, I can't believe how good this story is doing. I will admit that I often make mistakes or go to fast, but bear with me. The reason the last chapter seemed so rushed was because I was half asleep halfway through it, but I wanted to get the update out ASAP. Now, onto the story.**

**Heir of Darkness**

**§ = Parseltongue**

"_§ Thank you, Hasssesssh, you are truly asss wonderful asss my father sssaid you were. Now, good night, Hasssesssh, it'sss getting late and I need to find the sssleeeping quartersss, §" Harry yawned._

_ "§ Good night, hatchling. Sssleep well. §" Came the basilisk's soft reply._

**Chapter Four**

"Albus, what are we going to do about the Riddle boy? Are we willing to take the chance that he _isn't _related to You-Know-Who?" McGonagall asked cautiously.

Dumbledore sighed, he was afraid this would come up, "I'm afraid I do not know at the moment, Minerva. For now, I believe we should simply keep a close eye on him. That includes observing his proficiency with magic. If he is better at it than most fifth years, then I believe we must confront him. But, instead of harming him, we should try to get him to join us. We need to show him the light and make him hate his father, after all, Voldemort is not exactly a fatherly type person, so the boy will most likely resent him."

"I'm sorry, but what are you two talking about?" James Potter inquired.

"Yeah. I have no clue what we're talking about," Lily Potter spoke.

"I agree with them, Albus. We've no idea what you are talking about…" Filius Flitwick squeaked.

"We're talking about that boy, Harry Riddle. It is a secret, but You-Know-Whose name was once Tom Marvolo Riddle," McGonagall noted.

"Wait, wait, wait… Are you saying that You-Know-Who, evil megalomaniacal dark lord, is a father?" James asked incredulously.

"We do not know, at the moment, if Voldemort is a father. It could just be a coincidence that the boy has Voldemort's last name, which is why we will simply be observing young Harry. Personally, though, I doubt he is Voldemort's son, due to the Dark Lord's hatred for his muggle father himself and his last name. But, we still must find out whether or not he is Voldemort's son," the headmaster answered.

The next morning was one of the longest of Harry's short life. Breakfast felt like hours and he was agonizing over how slow breakfast was. To him it felt like it had been three hours; to his 'friends': three minutes.

"Damn it! This school needs to hurry the fuck up!" Harry snarled.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Are you always this cranky in the morning?"

"Only on days that end in 'day'."

"So, yes?"

"Nah, there happens to be a day named tuna salad!" Harry responded sarcastically.

"Sheesh! Just a question," Draco defended himself.

"Yes, a stupid one," Harry tapped his foot anxiously. "Damn it, I'm going back to the common room, will one of you bring me my time table."

Daphne piped in, "I will. But first, tell us where you went after dinner yesterday. We didn't see you for the rest of the night and Draco says he didn't see you in the dorm room when he went to bed or when he woke up. So, where were you at?"

Harry sighed, "I'll explain later, Daph." Without giving her time to respond, Harry briskly walked away from the group of friends."

"Aw, why is he so nice to her," Draco whined.

"Because," Blaise drawled, "she has a little something called a vagina. Something that you quite possibly have."

Blaise's comment made both Daphne and Draco go red. Daphne out of embarrassment and Draco out of humiliation. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was laughing there asses off.

"Shut up, Zabini!" Draco warned.

"Will do, Draconica. Say wh―" Blaise yelped, "What the hell was that for!? You don't see me going around, throwing forks and sporks left and right! Well, only on spaghetti days, but that's beside the point!"

"Ugh!"

"Explain. Now." Daphne stated sternly, almost as if she was scolding a child.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "If you were anybody else and said that, I'd have killed you already, but as it is, you're the only one that I will tolerate being like that. Not even sure why, but, whatever. Anyways," Harry paused and put up a privacy ward, "what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Chamber of what? I've never heard of it," Theo muttered.

"Hmm… I've got nothin'," Blaise drawled.

"Do you mean that old legend about Salazar Slytherin?" Daphne asked suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. It's said to hold a monster that only the Heir of Slytherin… can… control… Ohh," Draco trailed off.

"Yeah, that one," Harry added. "Anyways, I've decided to stay down there instead of here in the dorms, just some added privacy, along with a large library on Parselmagic," Harry added eagerly.

The others just stared at Harry in bewilderment. Eventually Theo said, "Parselmagic? Does that even exist?"

Harry sighed in exasperation, "Of course it exists, you idiot. If it didn't, then why the hell would I be talking about it?"

Theo looked affronted, "Hey! I happen to be the… uhm… like seventh smarte… Ok, I'm beginning to see your point…" He finally conceded.

"_Anyways_, as I was saying, I'm staying in Salazar Slytherin's private chambers. It's actually quite cozy. The basilisk is nice, too…" Harry trailed off.

"Ok…" Draco mumbled.

"Enough about me, how was your first night at Hogwarts?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, it was good. Tracey and I are sharing a dorm room, as are Pansy and Millicent. I can't speak for them, but I for one really liked the beds, they were so soft," Daphne spoke.

"Lucky! Our beds were all hard!" Draco whined.

"Oh, get over it, Draco," Pansy snapped back. "Women need nice beds in order for us to obtain our beauty sleep. If we don't sleep in a nice, soft bed, we end up looking like that toad lady in the Ministry. Something about her just irks me the wrong way…"

"Dolores Umbridge?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that one. Toad-Face is just so… bleh. I can't even describe her because she's so terrible. I wish that I could snap that bitch's ne―"

"Oh, look. Here comes Professor Snape," Blaise interrupted. "Good morning, Professor Snape. How are you this fine morning?"

"Oh, please. Get rid of the innocent act, Zabini, it doesn't suit you…" Snape drawled in a way only he can, no matter how hard Blaise tries to get it down.

"Ooh, he got you there, Zabini!" Theo started to crack up.

"Quiet, Nott! I swear, you two will be the death of me… Anyways, here are your timetables, go ahead and read them, because I will not read it for you. Mr. Riddle, may I have a word in my office? We will leave in a few minutes," Snape continued without waiting for Harry's reply. "I will write you a pass to give your teacher to excuse you of your tardiness."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the thought of being tardy **(I know, a Hermione thing, but remember, he is eager to be smarter than his father, so he wants to learn everything and not miss anything.)** and the fact that the man hadn't even waited for a reply. _Seriously? _He thought, _Doesn't he remember just _who _my father is?_ "Very well, Professor. We can leave when you're ready."

Snape nodded in satisfaction before walking out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

Silence reigned over the pre-teens for a few moments before Theo just _had _to open his big mouth, "… I wonder how he gets his cloak to do that. Do you think he'd tell me?"

"Theo!" Millicent scolded, "How he gets his cloak to do that is entirely his secret. So don't you _dare _ask him…"

Theo gulped and nodded quickly before rushing off to his room with Blaise not far behind. Harry snorted, "Way to go, you scared them." He paused, "Hey, uh, Draco, do your gorilla friends ever, you know, talk?"

Draco pondered Harry's question for a moment, "Uh… I don't really know… Let's check. Crabbe, speak!" Draco commanded as if he a master giving his **(or her, just saying so people don't think I'm sexist, because that **_**has **_**happened to me before) **dog an order. Crabbe simply looked at Draco and tilted his head in confusion. Draco sighed, "Nope, I guess they don't."

"Oook. Well, as much as I'd _love _to stay and chat, this just got awkward with Draco treating the gorillas like dogs. Plus, Professor Snape is motioning me forward, so, yeah," Harry stalked off without saying a proper goodbye, leaving behind an offended Draco, two silently confused gorillas, and four amused girls.

Once Harry and Snape entered the latter's office and he threw up privacy wards, he swiftly turned around and said, "Lord Harry―"

"You know, I've been thinking about that, and I've decided to go by a different name… I've got it! Lord Vader? Eh?" Harry interrupted.

"Um, Lord Vader is kind of already taken in a muggle movie. Technically he goes by Darth Vader, also. So, I'd rule out Lord Vader or the muggleborns and half-bloods will think you're a joke when you emerge and side with your father."

"Ohh, so _that's _where I heard the name before… Hmm, Lord Necro?"

"Depends, what time of necro?"

"Necrophiliac," Harry smiled.

"NO!" Snape blurted.

"Why?"

"Do you know what a necrophiliac is?"

"Nope!"

"It's a person who has sex with dead people," Snape stated dryly.

"Oh… Then that's a 'maybe'. Hm… what other names are there…" Harry trailed off.

"Lord Slither?"

Harry scoffed, "You've _got _to be joking…"

"O-of c-course, my lord."

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion but still nodded. They both continued to think until Harry grinned, "What about Lord Chaos?"

Snape pondered the name and the possible drawback before bobbing his head, "That should work."

"Good," Harry began, "then from this day forth, I will be known as Lord Chaos!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "What about in public?"

"Damn you, you just ruined my good mood… Fine, I'll stick with 'Harry' during my school years. Happy?"

"It's not my opinion that matters…"

"Oh, I know that. But, if you weren't happy, then I'd have to Crucio you," Harry smirked as the man's eyes revealed a hint of fear, "but, since you seem to be content, then I'll have to find somebody else to torture…" With that, Harry assumed his wraith form and shot off through the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. Leaving an annoyed Professor behind.

"I'm getting too old for this crap…"

**A/N: Ok, small filler chapter, didn't want to leave you all hanging, so I decided to quickly write something up. Later!**


End file.
